Love Letters
by Kittypig
Summary: Alvin hears Brittany giggling at a cologne-scented peice of paper in her hand. Could she be in love with someone else? Could someone possibly take his place? Enjoy this sort of toutching Alvittany one-shot! ;D


He woke up that morning tired, but at least it was Saturday. No school. He shut his eyes again for a few more hours of sleep. He pulled the covers over his shoulders, rolled over, and breathed deeply. All of a sudden, a loud buzzing attacked his ears! He jumped and smacked his head to the wood of the bunk above him.

"Yeowch!" He yelled.

"Heh heh, sorry, Alvin." His brother Simon said, hitting the snooze button. Jeanette stood beside him and waved "hi".

Alvin rubbed his head. He could kiss the thought of sleeping in good-bye. So, Alvin stood up and walked over to the window. He's kind of short, so he had to jump to the windowsill. Hey, you would too if you were a seven inch tall chipmunk! Alvin watched the leaves of the bushes sway side to side and thought of the forest he'd given up on long ago.

"Hey, Alvin!" called his little chubby brother, Theodore. "What do you think Dave will make for breakfast?"

"Maybe he'll make toaster waffles if you ask." Alvin responded.

"Oh boy!" Theodore said and he scampered out of the room.

He grabbed his "friend" Eleanor's arm and smiled wide.

"Let's ask Dave if he'll make toaster waffles!" he declared. Eleanor nodded and smiled. The two ran out of room together.

Alvin sat alone on the windowsill, thinking about Brittany. Where was she anyway? He walked out of the room on all fours and searched. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like…giggling. Maybe it was Eleanor.

Nah, she didn't cackle like that. Alvin finally decided to locate the noise and find out. He followed the wall of the hallway until he finally arrived at where the sound was coming from. Someone was in the living room having what sounded like a real good time. The giggling was louder than before as he peeked around the corner. There was a girl, red hair and blue eyes in a pink nightgown. She sat on the couch. She laughed hard and read a piece of paper in her hand.

"Kids! Time for breakfast!" Dave called from the kitchen.

Brittany turned around and gasped in surprise. She stood on all fours, hopped to the soft carpet and carried her paper in her pocket. Alvin watched her leave, waving when she passed.

"Hey, Alvin," She said.

He walked into the kitchen. Could Brittany be hiding something from him? He shook his head. He had faith in her to trust him with all of her secrets. As he followed her into the table his dizzying thoughts scrambled through his mind. It was so confusing he couldn't walk straight.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Huh? What? Y-yeah, I'm alright." Alvin lied.

"Good." Brittany smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dave said cheerfully with a towering amount of toaster waffles on a plate. He was followed by Theodore and Eleanor, and they smiled brightly at Alvin as if to say thank you.

Dave placed the plate on the table and all of the chipmunks took their share. Alvin slathered butter and syrup onto his two steaming waffles. He grabbed a fork, but then his thoughts rushed back into his mind. Alvin stared at his gooey breakfast, lost in thought.

"Alvin! Wake up!" Brittany yelled and snapped her fingers.

"Gah! Why do you keep doing that?" Alvin yelled back.

"Because there's definitely something wrong with you and I want to know what!" Brittany explained loudly.

"I told you, nothing is wrong with me!" Alvin argued.

"You're lying! I can tell!" Brittany screamed.

"Oh, yeah? How?!" Alvin challenged.

Brittany hesitated and fumbled words in her mouth. "I can just tell!" And she stormed off, only have eaten half of her breakfast.

An arrow shot through Alvin's heart and stung like a wildfire in his chest. He hated to hurt her feelings. He hated to hurt _her_. But she had already run off and was probably crying on her bed. He turned back to his breakfast and felt eight eyes watching him closely. He looked up to see his roommates staring at him. He awkwardly shuffled in his seat. He looked back to them.

"What?" he asked angrily.

No response.

"She started it!"

"…"

"If you think I'm gonna apologize, you've lost your minds!" Alvin folded his arms crossly and closed his eyes. One of his brown eyes opened curiously to check if they were still watching. They were.

"Grrrr…Fine. But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you guys!" He jumped down and walked to the bedroom.

There was no way this was going to work. Especially not with Brittany. Alvin approached the door expecting to hear weeping, but instead heard laughter. Just like before! Alvin pushed the door opened the door and harshly yelled at Brittany.

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Huh? Reading, what does it look like?" She said unconvincingly.

"Yeah right!" Alvin said as he tore the paper out of Brittany's hand.

He looked over the neatly written cursive on the scented paper. It was a love letter filled with gooey love mush and sensitivity. Alvin felt as if he would throw up in his mouth. Then the pain in his chest returned. She was cheating on him. At the bottom it was signed:

With my sincere love,

David

"David? Who the heck is David?!" Alvin asked Brittany, shoving the paper in her face.

Brittany took a deep breath and looked deep into Alvin's eyes. "I don't have eyes for anyone but you, Alvin. You should know." She began. "Dave told me about when he was a teenager and was in love with Claire, and he had written these letters but was too shy to send them."

"R-really?" Alvin asked, shocked.

"Yes. I love you." Brittany said softly and opened her arms for a hug.

Alvin accepted the gesture by returning it and wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

He softly replied with four sweet words into her ear, "I love you too."

When Alvin and Brittany were finally done hugging, they walked hand and hand to the windowsill and stared out to the bushes.

"Hey, Brittany,"

"Yes?"

Alvin tapped Brittany on the nose and ran towards the door.

"Race you to the living room for video games!" Alvin yelled.

"Hey, no fair!" Brittany called and ran after him.


End file.
